Get to Know You
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: "It's not that I hate you, I just don't know you." CodyxSierra, Oneshot for "Of Love and Fanfiction" contest.


**_Get to Know You

* * *

_**

Another day at Playaday Losers. Another stalking session for Cody Anderson courtesy of his biggest fan, Sierra Banting. He was planning on talking to her about it then. He was done with being terrified. He needed to take a stand. And what better time to do so than when she was following him around, attempting to hide behind lamp posts and anything else she could find.

"Sierra." Cody muttered in a warning tone, "I can see you."

The purple haired fan girl who had previously been hiding in a bush stalked out, seeming slightly disappointed that he could see her, "You could tell where I was Codykinz? Aw. I'm losing my touch." Her eyes brightened suddenly as if she'd remembered something, which she had, "Umm- Hey Cody, baby, are you gonna change out of that bathing suit and into your clothes soon? Cause' if you are, can I- can I have your bathing suit?"

Cody blinked his widened blue eyes at her and, against his better judgment, asked, "Why?"

"Um- uh- erm- NO REASON." She stammered, suddenly nervous, "It's _totally_ not because I want to clone you using your DNA or anything like that… hehe…"

…And that's when he snapped.

"SIERRA!" he shouted, his face getting red, "What is **wrong** with you! SERIOUSLY! Are you **CRAZY**!"

Sierra looked at him with concern, his was the angriest she'd ever seen him. Cody was usually a very mellow boy, he never got like this. Men like Duncan and Alejandro had short tempers, but not her sweet Cody-Wody-Poo!

"What's the matter sweetie? Is there anything I can do?"

"Anything _you_ can do!" Cody looked at the sky and laughed bitterly, "All you can do for me, is **GET OUT OF MY LIFE!**"

She looked at him sadly, before bursting into tears and running away. Cody should have been happy, finally being rid of her, but he wasn't.

He sighed, and found himself desperate. This _wasn't_ him. He wasn't a bad guy. He didn't yell at girls. He didn't break peoples' hearts and not care. Want to know who did stuff like that? Duncan, and Cody would die before he was Duncan. And Sierra wasn't all that bad. He didn't hate her_ that_ much. He was just annoyed at that moment. He needed to apologize.

He waited a minute or two before following her, and knocking on her room in the hotel's door.

"Sierra," He semi-shouted, "Sierra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just- it's not that you're all that bad- it's just that- I don't mean-"

Cody stood there like an idiot, stammering and trying to figure out what to say. What _did_ he mean, anyway?

"Sierra, I don't know you. You know everything about me- seriously, you know freaking everything- but I don't really know anything about you."

For a minute, the incessant crying that he could hear through the room's not-so-thick door stopped.

"I'm sure you're a very likeable girl," he continued, "But I don't know that. To me, you just seem like a stalker. You've never told me anything otherwise, so it's just what I think. And it's creepy." He groaned softly, not sure where he was going with his rant, "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I don't hate you; I just don't know you. And in relationships, you can't have one person be a complete stranger to the other while that stranger knows everything about them. We could be friends Sierra, maybe more, but I've gotta know you. So stop stalking me, and talk to me like a normal person!"

The geek felt more awkward suddenly, because the crying had stopped completely and he could not hear any noises coming from her room, no sniffles of sobs, just complete silence.

"Well, that's it…" He started to walk away.

"Juliet."

"What?" He about-faced, to see Sierra had exited her room. Her usually wide eyes were red, and her happy smile was flattened into a straight line.

"Juliet. That's my middle name." He looked at her blankly, "I like it much better than Sierra. I hate my name. It seems like something someone would call their dog, and it's the name of a mountain. It makes me feel fat and taller than I am. I hate being tall. Juliet is my grandma's name too. I wish it were my first name, not the silly one my parents chose. My parents are silly. They just don't seem to care. Divorced and back together, do they know what that does to a kid? That's why I like TV so much. It's got heroes, when life doesn't give you any. My grandma is a hero to me. She basically raised me. She taught me how to weave baskets. I could teach you how to weave."

Cody blinked at her. Though her usual braid was in place, she had completely let her hair down with him. She suddenly seemed less creepy. She seemed human.

"Well that's more like it."

. . .

1 Week Later

Yet another day at Playaday Losers. Another chance for Cody Anderson to be stalked.

But that wasn't what was happening.

They were talking, laughing, smiling together. She wasn't a stranger anymore. She was Sierra. A new Sierra. This Sierra was sweet, fun, underappreciated by her family, desperate to be free and dealing with problems that she wasn't prepared for just like every other teen. This Sierra was beautiful. This Sierra was his.

This Sierra had been there all along.

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: …..This is possibly the worst oneshot I've ever written. WHAT AM I EVEN TRYING TO SAY IN IT? It doesn't make sense! And WTF is with the ending? Wow. I suck XD I'm supposed to be entering this is a contest? WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. *put's on a Voldemort 'Dude you're so retarded' face***

**Well, I think I'm through with being critical of myself XD I'm serious though, NOT GOOD. **

**Sorry if I wasted your time ^^'**

**Review.**


End file.
